This invention relates in general to the construction of structures, such as for example commercial buildings. More specifically, this invention relates to a construction apparatus that can be used within an elevator hoistway.
Structures, such as commercial buildings, can be built using a variety of construction methods. One example of a common construction method is to erect building floors and an elevator hoistway and then install an elevator within the elevator hoistway. In this construction method, a temporary working platform is used within the elevator hoistway to install the elevator. The working platform is moved from one building floor to another building floor as work within the elevator hoistway is completed. While positioned in the elevator hoistway, the working platform can be attached to a variety of temporary construction structures. One example of a temporary construction structure is called a “false car”. The purpose of the false car is to support the temporary working platform as the platform moves through the elevator hoistway.
Elevators can have varying widths, depths, and capacities. Accordingly, the elevator hoistways supporting the elevators can have varying dimensions to accommodate the varying widths, depths and capacities of the elevators. It would be advantageous to provide an expandable platform to accommodate the varying dimensions of elevator hoistways for use as a temporary working platform.